Night Time Developements
by Gemtail
Summary: Awoken by a nightmare, Yoshiki checks his phone and Ayumi texts him coincidentally. They both had nightmares from the experience at Heavenly Host. Both needing some comfort from their dreams, Yoshiki wonders if tonight's the night he could finally leave the friendzone while Ayumi experiences a new developement. And many more to come. Won't including blood drive and book of shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh here I go again with another story... I don't really know all of the games so bare with me here. This is without the book of shadows and blood drive happening. I just wanted to make a one shot with these two. They're my OTP!  
**

* * *

Yoshiki jolted awake in his bed, a cold sweat coating his skin. He let out a sigh and plopped back down on his bed. He hadn't had a restful night of sleep since that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he was always somehow brought back to Heavenly Host. It was a different dream every night. One of them involve Ayumi getting stuck in a pool drain. He shivered as he remembered that dream. Some of them weren't even about him and Ayumi. Some of them were also about the others and what may have happened to them. He got up and looked at his phone. Ayumi texted five minutes ago.

 _'Are you awake?'_ She texted.

Yoshiki smiled a little. He was happy that his crush and close friend texted him at a time like this. But it was about two in the morning so there was a likely chance that she was also having nightmares. All of them had these nightmares. Yuka was hit especially hard and often ended up sleeping next to her brother at night. Naomi wasn't doing much better but she and Satoshi started dating about three months after the incident. Having each other took the edge off for them but poor Ayumi took it hard when she heard the news. She had a crush on Satoshi for a long time. However, that news was bittersweet for Yoshiki: on one hand, the competition for Ayumi was gone but on the other, Ayumi was heart broken. But, even if she would never feel the same, he knew that he would always be there for Ayumi. No matter what.

 _'Yeah. What are you doing up?'_ He texted back.

 _'Nightmare... Can I come over?'_ She asked.

Yoshiki lived alone at his apartment. His parents kicked him out of the house and honestly, that was probably the one time he didn't argue with them. His father was abusive towards him and his mother. The only one he didn't touch was little Miki, Yoshiki's sister but mostly because she was only five. She was also the only thing that his mother would stand up for at all. But to her, he's just a bad seed and had no qualms about his dad arguing and fighting with him. Yoshiki remembered living there was more trouble than it was worth for him. The last time he had a decent conversation with either of them was when he was in junior high, right before he decided he didn't want to live the way they were telling him to. But that was in the past.

Having friends come over was common for Yoshiki: sometimes Satoshi needed a guy for some company, Naomi and Yuka are sometimes with him, too. Ayumi was honestly the only one whom hasn't come inside his house. She's been there but had never spent anytime inside. She had grown a little distant from everyone for awhile. So Yoshiki decided to do one better for his girl.

 _'I can come get you if you want.'_ Yoshiki texted.

 _'Okay. Please hurry.'_ She said.

Yoshiki got dressed and hurried out the door. He got over to her house within five minutes. He was about to walk up the stairs when he heard the door open and there stood Ayumi. She looked pale and her face seemed troubled. At school, she tries really hard to keep a cheerful facade but he knew her better than that. She walked down the stairs and Yoshiki locked eyes with her for a second before proceeding to walk side by side back to his house. Yoshiki silently wondered why Ayumi didn't just stay home and have her sister or someone help her through this. But, then again, maybe none of them would believe her. He knew that she likely had a horrible case of survivor's guilt after the whole situation.

He looked at her as they walked and as they ventured further from her house, she seemed to fall more and more apart. Yoshiki put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. Tears brimmed her eyes as they locked with his steel grey eyes. She then grabbed his hand and at first, Yoshiki thought she was just going to place it back at his side like she had for other times he's tried making some kind of move. However, though she hesitated for a second, she clung to his arm tightly. Yoshiki paused but kept on walking both concerned for Ayumi as well as happy that he could provide some form of comfort. It was bittersweet having her around: he was happy that she needed him but sad about the reasons behind it. They got to his house, he unlocked the door and opened it. Ayumi reluctantly let go of his arm to take off her shoes.

It was a good thing they had no school tomorrow or else they'd have a hard time. But then, it may not have mattered to either of them. Ayumi sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. Yoshiki went to the kitchen and checked the fridge: there was some juice and a few snacks he could offer.

"Would you like anything? I have some juice in here? I could also make some tea if you want." He offered.

"Tea would be nice." Ayumi said.

So Yoshiki put the kettle on to boil. Ayumi replayed the dream in her head.

The dream was not just about the friends they lost but also about Yoshiki. A voice taunted her in the dream. It taunted her about falling for the trick on the internet about that charm. But it taunted her about something new this time: Yoshiki.

 _'He has always been there for you from the start and how do you reward him? By comparing him to Mochida. You've been so blind by your stupid crush on Mochida that you ended up hurting Kishinuma. You don't deserve either of them, especially after all of that.'_ The voice said as it made her relive certain moments.

Ayumi finally broke down. Yoshiki came back into the room to find Ayumi crying. He put the tea down on the coffee table in front of her and he sat down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. Ayumi just cried harder. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her into his arms. She was still curled into a tight ball but she didn't make an effort to push him away. All he was doing was making her feel more guilty. She could almost hear the voice taunting her again like 'look! He still comforts you even after all of that!'

"It's all my fault." She whimpered.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked.

"I should have never even tried that charm! I should hav-" She began.

"Stop." Yoshiki said firmly.

Yoshiki looked up at him and he used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears.

"You couldn't have known that charm would have made us end up where we went. No one could have. It was a trap, remember? It's nobody's fault, Shinozaki. None of us blame you for what happened." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi sniffed and then cried into his shoulder. He held her for another hour until she finally relaxed. He offered her the tea and she took it. She stared into the glass for awhile before finally sipping it. Honestly, they all had survivor's guilt to some degree. Yoshiki decided to bring up another topic but Ayumi decided to bring up something.

"So... Naomi and Mochida are dating now." She said.

"I know that. It was a group text, remember?" He asked.

They told everyone in a group text. Ayumi sniffled.

"Hey, I knew it was inevitable. I saw it coming a mile away. Satoshi had the biggest crush on her since last year." Yoshiki said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ayumi asked, glaring at Yoshiki.

"Hey! Don't get angry at me! For one thing, it was obvious to me! Also, he's my best friend. We do talk about these things a lot and between friends, that's private. I had no right telling anyone until he finally said something himself." Yoshiki said glaring, angry that Ayumi would assume he should have told her.

She winced and then put her tea down.

"You're right. I'm sorry..." She said sadly.

They sat in silence. Ayumi was contemplating something while Yoshiki was a little troubled because 1. his girl is sad and 2. another guy is on her mind.

"It's the boobs, ain't it?" She asked.

"No! What makes you think that?" Yoshiki asked.

"He's always grabbing hers!" Ayumi said.

"That's not the huge reason why he's attracted to her, right?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well then what is?" Ayumi asked.

"Naomi has the guts to stand up to him. She will challenge his decisions all the time." Yoshiki said.

"He likes her because she disagrees with him?" Ayumi asked in disbelief.

"Essentially. Listen, Satoshi is well liked around the school so not many actually do challenge him the same way because he's usually the natural leader. Naomi makes him think. She challenges him. That's one of the things he likes most about her." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi sat there in silence.

"I still think the fact that she has big boobs helps." She said.

"Now you're just being silly." Yoshiki chuckled.

"Oh? And what do you think of her boobs?" Ayumi asked, thinking she had gotten her friend cornered with something.

"Honestly, I think more than a mouthful is too much." Yoshiki said, blowing off her attempt at getting some kind of confession.

"What? You don't like big boobs?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm a man, I love all boobs but I don't particularly prefer a huge rack." He said.

"Oh..." Ayumi said.

She still looked sad but more because of Satoshi.

 _'What the hell am I doing?! Talking about this with him?! But then... I don't actually know if he has a crush on me. It was the dream, right?'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey." Yoshiki said, snapping her out of it.

"Don't go thinking bad about your looks or anything like that. It's not what you lack, it's who you are but that doesn't mean you are not loved. Satoshi loves you as a friend, Shinozaki. You're still important to him and to all of us. We're family, aren't we?" He asked.

She sat there silently and let out a sigh. She smiled a little. Yoshiki really was always there for her, wasn't he? He patted her head, giving her a soft smile. Her heart skipped a beat when he did this. She blushed but then her mind faltered. She broke the tender moment by reaching for her tea again. Her heart raced as she looked at the green liquid.

 _'What? Just then... when he patted my head... maybe it's not Yoshiki who has a crush. Maybe I'm the one with the crush? Again? Just after finding out Mochida was dating Naomi? Of all times, now I start feeling for him? No. He and I can't work. I mean, he's a delinquent, a bad boy and I'm the good girl, the class rep, with high grades. Having something with him... wouldn't we just be bound to fail? Wouldn't it be a waste of time? My heart would probably get broken... I can't risk that.'_ She thought, trying to shake off the feelings.

However, she was done for as far as her new found crush went: she was hooked. She felt like she just got off of a roller coaster but... a fun and exhilarating roller coaster. Yoshiki sat there, lost in thought but then he remembered something: now was his chance to thank her.

"Shinozaki. I wanted to thank you." He said.

"For what?" Ayumi asked.

"For that day. When the coach was ripping into me." He said.

"Hey, he was an asshole. Honestly, he deserves to be fired." She said.

"Not just that. I mean for... crying... on my behalf." He said.

"Oh... I wasn't... *sigh* okay, I was. I just couldn't stand to see that. A teacher's job is to help their students grow, not put them down. Even if you're a delinquent, I knew you had a story. A story I probably will never truly understand and to see a teacher tear someone down for something like that rather than help is... sickening. I love our school and to see a teacher like that... to see that happen to anyone... How could I not step in?" She asked.

Ayumi felt a tear fall on her hand. She didn't even realize she was crying. Flustered, she quickly wiped away the tears. Honestly, she never did look down on Yoshiki. She felt so sorry for him and she just couldn't bare to see someone like him waste away and give up his life. Because he really is a good person even if he's a big hot head. Yeah, she was his friend because she felt sorry for him at first. But her empathy had given her what was probably her best friend ever. A hand over hers broke her out of her thoughts only to send them in a whirl of other thoughts and emotions when realizing that his hand was over hers.

"...Thank you." Yoshiki said genuinely.

Ayumi smiled softly if a bit flustered and grabbed his hand. Yoshiki expected she would have put it back towards him or gently slide it away but instead gave it a gentle squeeze before holding it. Yoshiki was honestly overjoyed but then reminded himself that he needed to keep calm, less she picks up that he's more than happy for this action. Ayumi had a faint blush and never had she felt so many butterflies in her stomach before. Not even Satoshi elicited anything like this. She looked at the floor.

 _'What the hell was I thinking? Yoshiki wouldn't hurt me ever... if he feels the same anyway. Even if he didn't though, I know he'd still be my best friend. But it's all just so sudden. Should I even be bothering with thinking of saying anything to him tonight? I mean, I went from being sad over Satoshi to suddenly head over heels for him.'_ She wondered.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi. His heart ached for her. He had to at least tell her how important she was to him. He decided to do it carefully and without it entirely sounding like a love confession. He decided to let her make what she wanted out of it.

"But you have no idea. Before that day, I had no one. Honestly, you were the first real friend I had made in a long time. Then I decided to get to know Satoshi and the others. For once, I had friends. For once, I actually liked going to school. I'm sad over the others we lost but... if anything ever happened to you. I don't know what I would do with myself. If you didn't make it out of there with me, if you weren't here... I think I'd be dead. I'd be nothing without you." He said.

Ayumi had finished her tea. She looked at him, searching his gaze as she placed her cup on the coffee table. Yoshiki braced for a form of rejection or getting friendzoned majorly but Ayumi then held his hand with both hands and began fiddling with his hand, fingers gently tracing the prominent vein over the top of his hand.

"*sigh* Honestly, if I were stuck with anyone else, I don't know if I or any of us would have made it out of there alive. You were with me... every step of the way. When I didn't think I could go on anymore, you kept moving me forward. Whenever I was in trouble, you somehow managed to save me. Without you... I know I'd be dead." Ayumi said, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

Yoshiki sat there, happy but also confused.

 _'Am I still in the friendzone or what? If she actually feels the same, I swear I'll quit smoking or something. That would be so unbelievable! And she didn't even reject me at all. She's even still holding my hand. But the way her finger is gently tracing that vein... I never thought I could ever love such a small action in my life... This is getting unbearable. I want her closer... She won't mind, right?'_ He thought.

So he decided to take a risk. He had her let go of his hand and before she could look dejected, he put his arm around her. Her head slid from his should and more towards his collar bone because she was still leaning on him. Her head came to rest on his left shoulder, her ear just below his collar bone. He kissed her forehead gently and ran his hand through her hair. This was clearly him making a move, even Ayumi knew that. Maybe an hour ago, she would have chewed him out but now, her heart was beating a mile a minute, her face felt hot and was likely bright red, and now she felt like she was on a roller coaster. She now no longer had a shadow of a doubt in her mind. She knew that he had a crush on her since the day they met but she always reasoned it away, thinking he had other motives or something.

But now, she felt happy. She had never felt so much joy since that incident. She smiled and climbed into his lap, resting her head over his heart. The sound of his heart soothed her and it became her favorite sound. Yoshiki was shocked and he sat there in disbelief. He wanted so much to question her but he also didn't want to risk rejection at all. So he put his arms around her hesitantly. She let out a sigh and snuggled against him more. More sure of himself, he placed his arms around her possessively yet gently. He rested his chin on top of her head. He could spend forever doing this. So he knew he wanted to get an answer from her of what she felt for sure because if she was going to make a habit of this but keep him in the friendzone, he know it would just start to hurt. But, he decided it would be for the best if he said something first.

"I love you... Shinozaki." He said.

He braced for something. Ayumi somehow knew one way or another, one of them was going to say it.

"Ayumi..." She said.

"What?" Yoshiki asked in confusion.

"Well... It would be a little awkward for the man I love to be continually calling me by my last name, wouldn't it, Yoshiki?" She asked, a smile plastered on her face.

Yoshiki suddenly felt tears brim his eyes. They were tears of sheer joy and he smiled and hugged Ayumi joyfully. She giggled and hugged back as Yoshiki laid back on the couch, holding her tightly. He had her on top of him. She scooted up on him and rested her forehead against his. He was absolutely beaming. Ayumi had never seen him this happy and she could only hope he'd always be this happy with her. He caressed her cheek gently. He moved in just to kiss her cheek but Ayumi decided to be bold and instead turned her head and caught his lips with hers. Yoshiki was pleasantly surprised and he deepened the kiss, his right arm around her possessively and left hand against her cheek. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that but eventually, they pulled away.

"I love you, Ayumi." Yoshiki said, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you, too, Yoshiki." She said, her forehead still against his, their eyes still interlocked.

Ayumi laid next to Yoshiki and he had her sammiched between himself and the couch. She rested her head on his chest, his arms around her. They fell asleep on the couch that night in each other's arms. For once, they had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **That's it for this cute little one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Ayumi and Yoshiki continued. I originally wanted to make a oneshot but then I remembered this!  
**

* * *

Ayumi and Yoshiki had been dating for a few months. Graduation was going to be in the next month of school. They both had their ups and downs in their relationship, of course. Even as friends, they had their fair share of arguments but they had a good handle on what to do with each other. Yoshiki learned that he can easily cheer Ayumi up even with a simple gesture of affection. Mainly because he's normally a big tough guy so seeing him with a soft side is just plain cute to Ayumi. It didn't take much for him to be cute as long as he was willing to swallow his pride. He's put on cat ears before to get her to laugh and the more he scowled, the harder she laughed. They argued, sure, most definitely. Some even thought Yoshiki was just dating her temporarily. Only Naomi and Satoshi knew better than the rest of the school and its gossip. Some even thought they broke up one day only for them to hold hands the next day. Everyone had the connotation that they weren't in a good relationship because of Yoshiki's reputation as the delinquent of their class and Ayumi's good girl reputation. But Yoshiki honestly lived to see her smile. She's everything to him. Ayumi couldn't care less about what others thought or told her: she could always count on Yoshiki to be there for her.

So, no surprise, he decides to one night take their relationship further. It was surprising to him that she accepted to spend the night with him. Yeah, it is exactly as it sounds: they slept together. After that, they found themselves making a habit of it. Many rumors were already swirling about the school with the class rep dating a notorious delinquent. However, neither of them really cared. After all, they were being careful. He would die before he'd break her heart and she would never leave him for the world. These two would grow old together and love each other for life. But that did not mean they were going to be without difficulties. This happens one night when Ayumi is having a movie night with her boyfriend.

With graduation coming up, she will be moving in with Yoshiki while taking classes in a nearby college to pursue her illustration career. However, tonight while eating popcorn, she felt nauseated and suddenly, popcorn started to smell like feet. Ayumi felt her stomach suddenly turned sharply and she barely managed to rush into the bathroom before puking up popcorn and the majority of that days dinner. Yoshiki came into the bathroom and held her hair, stroking her back gently. At first, neither thought nothing of it. Yoshiki threw away the popcorn and took out the trash to get rid of the smell while Ayumi rested on the couch, a bowl nearby in case she got nauseated again.

The next day, she suddenly had a hyper sense of smell, able to smell even a faint perfume from across the room. The science class was her downfall: the smell of preservative made her so sick that she had to be excused. Yoshiki found her later outside, keeled over and puking that day's lunch and some of breakfast. Both of them were confused as to what was going on. Ayumi and Yoshiki got excused early and he took her home, carrying her on his back. However, he had to work that day so he was only able to spend about two hours with her until he had to go. He was off at nine that night. Ayumi felt so weak from getting sick that day. It was getting closer to night time and she still didn't feel much better. In fact, she felt worse. Not to mention she's anemic. So she started thinking about what the problem could be as she looked through the medicine cabinet but then something caught her eye.

She had been given a box of pregnancy tests on her seventeenth birthday as a gag gift from Naomi for taking that step with Yoshiki. While embarrassing, Ayumi figured they were handy to have around. But, she kept them in Yoshiki's apartment so her family wouldn't think bad about her relationship. She never figured she would use them any time soon. She even took one to figure out how it worked: the result was negative of course. But that was the only time she thought she'd use one. She felt a bit anxious when she realized that she could very well be pregnant. So she took one out and peed into a cup. She put three tests in to make sure. She sat on the toilet, fidgeting nervously. She could have sworn her and Yoshiki took every precaution, she was even on the pill. But... even pills, condemns, and class reps can fail something sometimes. Or, well, in her case, she passed this test... all three of them.

"Oh god..." Ayumi said, starting to feel anxious.

She put all three tests in a drawer, cleaned up the bathroom and then went to sit on the couch. Shen needed to relaxed or else she'd hyperventilate. However, Ayumi ended up passing out before she could even get there. Yoshiki was scared to death when he came home to find her on the floor. He rushed her to the emergency room. The doctors found that she was severely anemic more than usual, even having to give her a blood transfusion. The doctors tested her blood and confirmed the cause: she was indeed pregnant. So they went to tell them.

"What is wrong with her?" Yoshiki asked the doctor.

"She's just severely anemic. She should be fine but she may need to take more vitamin supplements and have some more iron in her diet. Especially in her condition." He said.

"Condition? What do you mean by that?" Yoshiki asked.

"It seems that your girlfriend is pregnant. From the looks of it, she's likely a month or two along." He said.

"Wh-what? There must be some kind of mistake, we use protection and she's even on the pill!" Yoshiki said, nervously.

"If you're not ready for a child, you can get help for that. But we'll talk about that when she wakes up." He said to him.

Yoshiki sat next to Ayumi as she laid in the bed passed out. Yoshiki held her hand, transfixed by her stomach, dazed. It's not like he hated the idea of having a kid, he even welcomed it but at the same time, neither of them were ready for this: they still lived in that tiny apartment and she had college to worry about. While on one hand, having a kid was, in all honesty, a dream come true for him but it wasn't something he wanted to have so soon. Ayumi then woke up, snapping Yoshiki out of his thoughts.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted with a gentle smile, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital. You had severe anemia and needed a blood transfusion." Yoshiki explained.

Ayumi then looked worried. She got really anxious but knew better than to keep it from him.

"Yoshiki, I... I found out before coming here that I-"

"Pregnant? Yeah, the doctor told me." Yoshiki said.

She shook nervously, tears brimming her eyes. Yoshiki knew she was probably just as scared as he was and if not, than she was more terrified than he was.

"Look, I'm not upset with you or anything like that. It's just that this came a little soon." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi sniffed and nodded.

"So... what do you want to do?" Yoshiki asked.

"I... I don't know. I'm scared." She said, crying.

He hugged her gently and she cried against his chest.

"It's okay. I'm here. We're going to be okay." He said, reassuringly.

Ayumi honestly didn't know what she wanted. She couldn't just give up college but what was she going to do? Leave Yoshiki at home with a baby while balancing a job? Did he want this baby? They never actually talked about having children before. If it wasn't for their experience at Heavenly Host, Ayumi would have said that that moment was probably the most scary thing she had ever been through. And once again, Yoshiki held her through it.

* * *

The pair had gotten home. Yoshiki honestly didn't feel like contacting his family about anything just yet. Meanwhile, Ayumi decided to call her sister first. She went to her sister about everything and could always rely on her to help her through some things. She went into the bedroom and dialed her sister's number while Yoshiki sat on the couch, lost in thought. Meanwhile, Hinoe answers the call and Ayumi tells her everything.

"So... what should I do?" She asked her.

"What do you mean? It's your baby. I can't decide what you should do with it. What do you want to do?" Hinoe asked.

"Well, I don't know. Yoshiki migh-" She began.

"Don't think about what Yoshiki would want, think about what you want. This is your body so you have first say in what you should do." Hinoe told her.

Ayumi thoughts swam around in her mind, still conflicted.

"Look, if you think you can't do this, it would be no one's business if you go abort it." She said.

"No!" Ayumi said defensively.

"Well then are you considering adoption? That's going to be tough." Hinoe said.

Ayumi felt hot tears prick her eyes.

"I... I want to keep it." Ayumi said, tearfully.

"Then keep it." Hinoe said.

Hearing that surprised Ayumi.

"But Yoshiki-" She began.

"Nevermind what he does. If you have to, you can move in with me if there's a problem. But he's not a bad guy and he's been there for you every step of the way. Do you really think he'll abandon you or think ill of you if you decide to keep the baby?" Hinoe asked.

"I'm not worried about him leaving or anything. It's just that I have college and he works." Ayumi said.

"You have me to help. You also have Naomi and Satoshi. I'm sure even little Yuka would especially love to help out, too. You're not in this alone, Ayumi. Don't go thinking you have to be." Hinoe said firmly.

Ayumi looked nervous. She hated troubling others. And this baby could mean she'd have to get several people to babysit. Hinoe already knew why her sister was unsure: she didn't want to trouble others.

"Ayumi, you need to rely on others more. It's good to have friends to rely upon as well as it's good to feel needed. You're not doing anything wrong by getting help from others." Hinoe said.

Ayumi just broke down crying. Hinoe stayed on the phone with her until she calmed down.

"Thank you..." Ayumi whimpered.

"Hey, it's no problem. Besides, I get to be the awesome aunt that spoils the kid." Hinoe said.

Ayumi giggled. The last of her tears started to dry.

"Now go talk it out with the daddy. It's his kid, too." Hinoe said.

"Okay. Thanks. Love you, bye." Ayumi said.

"You're welcome! Love you, too! Bye!" Hinoe said.

Ayumi for once, smiled. Honestly, now that she had her mind made up, she was excited at the prospect of being a mom. However, feeling tired, she fell asleep on the bed, her hands resting over her quickened belly. She woke up to hear the door creak open. Yoshiki, seeing she was asleep, was about to leave her alone to let her rest. But, Ayumi knew she'd have to face him one way or another about this.

"You can come in." She said.

Yoshiki came in with a sheepish smile. Ayumi patted the bed next to her and he quietly slid into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked, kissing her head.

"You did but we should probably talk anyway." Ayumi said.

"Oh... so what's the verdict?" He asked.

"First, I want to hear what your opinion is." She said.

"I don't want my opinion to change yours." He said.

"Believe me, it won't. My mind is made up. I will move out if I have to." She said.

This made Yoshiki more nervous to say anything but he knew that he was better off telling the truth.

"Honestly... I want you to keep it." He said.

Ayumi felt relieved. A tense silence hung in the air. Ayumi knew she had to make light of the situation to calm Yoshiki down. His tense grip around her was a dead give away that he was nervous.

"Well, I'm not getting rid of it. So you're stuck being a dad." Ayumi chuckled.

Yoshiki smirked, his grip relaxing, and rolled over on top of her, pinning her down.

"Well aren't you one to talk?" He said before kissing her.

Though the young couple was nervous, they both had their minds made up: they were going to keep this child.

* * *

 **End chapter 2**


End file.
